Deteriority
by thaigirl2009
Summary: She just woke up. Voldemort is screwed.
1. The Beginning

Everything had been lost.

She'd been living in darkness for so long.

Solitary, suicidal darkness. There was no escape. No joy, nothing but pain....until now.

* * *

"Bring me the girl!" He screamed, drabbles of spit spewing from his mouth, grossing his servants out as it hit them in the face. They readily complied if only to get away from their master for a mere few minutes. He was excrutiatingly angry...of course he did have a reason to be. Their master liked everything....just so...and well, today...today it wasn't.

You see, today, she'd awoken. She'd realized just how much freedom she had, and now she was fully prepared to use it to her amusement. The servants that were sent to fetch her, were absolutely terrified of what to happen. They were always terrifed of what their master was to do to them. Especially since the last prisioner had died this morning.

She opened the door, upon the fifth knock. Wordlessly, she nodded and followed them to the chamber where he waited. The smallest smirk was planted upon her face. The guards opened the huge oak, double doors, causing her to roll her eyes. For some reason he insited upon being medievally over dramatic.

"Yes?" she asked.

* * *

He stared at her for a moment, before waving his arm, and immediately everyone scurried from the huge room. Leaving them alone.

"That is not how you are to address me." he hissed, she didn't even recoil, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Oh....right." she said after a moment of examining her fingernails. "How are you today, dearest Voldy?" Her smirk grew as his scowl deepened.

"Excuse me?" he hissed.

"You heard me." she said. "Voldy....I rather like it....unless you prefer Moldy Voldy, or we could go with Tomcat." By now he was spewing and knocked a priceless vase off of the desk next to his throne.

"Do you want punishment?" he screamed. She simply shrugged.

"What are you going to do? Cruciatus Curse? Go ahead." she said knowing that he wouldn't. He knew how damaging that spell was, and he couldn't risk damaging her in that way. He needed her genes.

"Bring the boy." he bellowed.

"Don't bother." she said. "He died this morning." Voldemort was seething.

"How dare you speak out of turn?" he hissed. she simply shrugged.

"Well, you don't really have any more control over me." she said simply. "Everyone I've ever cared about is dead, I don't care about living, nor do I feel pain. So....I'm going to do what ever the hell I want."


	2. Four Months Later

"Riddle, can I ask you a question?" I grinned, knowing that I was playing with fire. But then again, I always was an adrenaline addiction.

You see the thing about LORD VOLDY was that even he had his limits. He had his rules; although many believe that he doesn't. Voldemort has his point of no return. One little tiny line that even HE refuses to cross.

Which is why its really a living hell to be me.

I just so happen to be that point. I just so happen to be the one thing; yes thing, because in his mind that's all any of us are; his toys. But I'm the one thing he won't just go ahead and break.

Oh he's tried. Believe me he's tried. He's tried smashing me against the wall, he's tried shoving thousands of needles into my body, via Cruciatus Curse. He's tried doing everything imaginable to break me.

He's has tried killing others in front of me; my friends, my family members that he's captured. But of course it did nothing other than repulse me even further.

He's failed in every single way imaginable to break me. The others always believed that I was the lucky one. You see, Voldemort never allowed anyone to see what happened to me. Before or after. You see, his magic is rather....flexible.

As long as I'm in this, 'Castle' of his, no one can see my scars. I believe he really likes them Glamour Charms of his. I mean after all that's how he appears to be a young Tom Riddle; although he's still uses the name Voldy.

So naturally, everyone thinks I've never been touched. Everyone wishes they'd be me. That group typically consists of the prisioners and Bellatrix. But none really realize what goes on.

You see, Voldemore believes in prophesies. I mean alot. Which is why he went after Harry to begin with. He places far too much faith in it. But that's precisely why I'm here. A stupid prophesy.

Thank god, it had the decency to at least allow me some freedoms. All due to the fact that I have to be taken, _willingly._ Something that won't ever happen.

But my body, without the glamours, no one would recognize it. I'm scarred as hell. So much worse than Remus ever was; so much worse than any werewolf for that matter. But then again, I also wish I could see them, in addition to show everyone.

To be able to visibly say; I said "Fuck you to the Dark Lord." While many, think I speak oddly. In truth I don't. But then again, I'm American.

But Voldemort never did count on how my mum raised me, even in the state of being that she was in. You see, magic is something that no one can ever perfectly describe. The best way that I could; is to say its an intricate, delicate web, that never stops spinning and that can never be broken.

The vast majority of my life, I believed that I was muggleborn. Then I began to think my mom was a squib, until that is I saw her perform magic. I watched as she slowly came back to life, not learning how this was happening until my fifth year, when I met my dad.

Then he died a year later and my mom went straight back to how she started. It took me another year to figure out why this was happening. They performed a blood oath; rather than just be like normal other wizards and witches. They wanted it to permanant, something their families couldn't end.

Which is incredibly sweet; however it has just a few consequences. Some being which, that if someone gets thrown into Azkaban, their other half suffers, same occurs under death. But one of the many pluses are that the children are rather powerful.

The only problem with this, is the fact that there was a prophesy. One that should never have been made in my opinon. Because, now the man I had fallen in love with shall never know. I shall never see my family again.

Because Voldemort has won. Harry is as good as dead; because one day I will break and that day, will be the death of us all. He won't kill me, becuase I'm far too valuable. But at the same time, I'm human; and one day I'll just wish it to end. Not everyone can endure pain for that long.

Although he has to be careful; he can't ruin me. But then, his precious "Lucious" gave him away to beat me in any possible way and I wouldn't be ruined. A protection charm; one that protects what is inside, prevents any harm from occuring.

Even when I'm being mutilated. I've always thought that he didn't want to have to look at my scars, and that's why he glamours them. In reality, he hates that I've got so many that show how I still haven't broken.

"What?" he snarled, glaring at me with his brown eyes. Although in my mind, all I see are the red ones I saw when I was taken from home.

"Why did you choose the name Voldemort?" he seemed taken aback by this, no doubt he thought I was going to beg for freedom. I have never begged.

"I mean, you are aware that it sounds like a foot fungus....right?" I grinned as I ducked a vase aimed at my head. "What? I was just asking." I said smirking at him.

"By the way, I would like a slushi." at this his jaw dropped and he stared at me for several seconds.

"No." I began rolling my eyes before quesitoning him.

"You don't know what a slushi is do you?" At this I saw him roll his eyes. Which of course meant that he didn't. "I wanna slushi." I said my voice going to that baby voice, that annoyed him oh so much.

"No." he snarled.

"Why, do you honestly hate slushi's that much?" I said smirking. If it was one thing I enjoyed it was pissing him off; I suppose I get that from the twins. We'd been a trio of terror when it came to pranks.

I remember several occasions when we nearly got caught. I had to bail them out of it, as usual with my metamorphugus skills. Unfortunately I had chosen to become Snape, and then ended up being confronted with Snape.

He'd looked so shocked that he hadn't said anything. Then I had done the only thing that I could think of; I started mirroring him. I knew the twins were dying in the shadows. I also knew they were smart enough to cast a silencing spell on them.

It took Snape about ten minutes of testing me before he began to walk away and spin around. Thankfully though, there had been a secret passage right next to where I had been nearly caught. So I had dove back there.

Snape had began cursing, realizing that it was me immediatley after all, there hadn't been a metamorphugus since Nymphadora Tonks in Hogwarts.

Unfortunately for me, Voldemort had ensured that I couldn't morph in this manor. Pity really, I had been having quite some fun terrorizing his little band of Death Eaters when he'd caught me. I had gone even as far as to hit on Bellatrix, who appeared to be rather delighted. That was a bit disturbing.

But it was worth it to see the look upon her husbands face; in addition to the look of horror on hers when she saw me standing before Voldemort after he'd walked in.

Malfoy looked exceedingly pissed. Although that might have been do to the fact that I had ordered him to kiss Crabbe, which he did do. A bit ridiculous if you think about it.

But it's rather nice now. I get to make fun of him all I want about being into really stupid guys.

"You know, if you just give in, think of how rewarding it would be?" he finally said. "We'd have all that power, to ourselves." At this statement I snorted.

"Ourselves?" I asked. "Voldy, do you think I'm stupid? You don't share power. With anyone. I would be nothing more than a slave. Not to mention inside your little harem. Bella would be your queen, seeing as she's as demeted as you.

"Besides, she actually wants you." I added, Voldemort didn't seem to like my answer. Although not nearly as much as the one time, I said okay, and he made the mistake of asking, 'really?" and then I said, 'no.'

"Fine." He snarled before nodding to Malfoy, who smirked. I grinned back and prepared for the pain. That's when I saw the drills; oh joy.


End file.
